Not As Expected
by gabgrif401
Summary: Jordan is nervous about college. She doesn't want to interact with others but to her surprise she meets three attractive guys. What does she do? One hardheaded ass hole Kristoff, a kind and gentle Flynn and a handsome mysterious Hans. How ever will she get through the year?


She could feel the cool books pressed tightly against her chest. She was nervous, more than she had ever been in her life. Freshman year of college, day one. No friends and the first psych class in her life. She was drowning in anxiety. She sat down all the way in the farthest corner as the teacher walked in and began his lesson. Roll call came and she sunk down in her chair, as she faintly said "here". She didn't want to be noticed. Mostly because she had gauges, a lip ring, tattoos and short hair. Also partially because her name was Jordan. _A boy's name thanks mom and dad_. She had come from a small town in Rhode Island. Everyone who lived in her neighborhood went to this big high school. It was so easy to get lost in the crowd so she could be her own person. She normally spent her time alone and only made friends when she needed to. She had worked hard to get where she was at and was not about to mess it up.

First period went by like a breeze and she had time before her art class to go unpack some more at the dorm. It was a co-ed floor and apparently co-grade because freshman though juniors stayed here. Probably due to the lack of space and the overwhelming amount of students accepted.

She swiped her card at security and pulled out a slip of paper with the room number and floor. She was still feeling her way around and sometimes got confused. She pushed the elevator button, DING and moved towards the elevator, barley noticing someone getting off. BAM! She fell flat on her butt. "HEY! Watch were you're going!" She yelled at this stranger. After looking up she noticed the man, tall muscular with long blond hair that fell slightly in to his eyes. His big nose that would've been ugly, but it only intensified his handsomeness. "The fuck? You walked into me!" His harsh comment quickly snapped her out of a daze. "No need to be rude" She called after him as he turned to walk away. She got up and brushed herself off and walked onto the elevator. Then smashed down the button in range. _THAT ASSHOLE_ she thought to herself. The elevator hummed as it moved upwards. _Honestly there is no point I will never see him again_ she took a deep breath then proceeded to exit the elevator as the door slid open. She walked down the hallway as she fumbled with the keys. She thought to herself about the new roommate _I had never met her but hopefully they matched me with someone nice_. Just as she stopped in front of the dorm she heard a noise coming from the other side of the door. _Is that a moan?! ugghhh…college_. She leaned against the wall and slid down slowly. With each passing second she felt even more lost and alone in this unfamiliar world. She put her head in her hands and pulled her knees tightly to her chest. _Oh I wished I could be home now, I wish I could be in the comforting embrace of my parents_- "Hey are you ok?" A concerned tone called down to her. She looked up and saw a pair of light brown eyes staring intently at her. Scrambling to get up on her feet, she quickly fixed herself. Now that she was standing she was able to get a good look at him. He was taller than her with long brown hair and lightly tanned skin. He was wearing a normal shirt that said "nerds do it best" but it fit his frame well _very well_ she thought. "yes-yes…I'm fine" she ran a timid hand through her hair.

"Then why are you sitting on the floor?" he smiled displaying an array of brilliant white teeth.

"My roommates having sex and I don't have class for a while"

"So you were just going to sit and wait till she was done?" he chuckled.

"It does sound silly when you say it out loud" she noticed smiling slightly.

"Well I have a free hour or so, would...you like to come hang with me?"

"Oh no you don't have to do that. I'm fine waiting…alone"

"No, No hassle for a damsel in distress, by the way my name is Flynn" he held out his hand.

"…Jordan" she took it "well you lead the way I'll just get us lost" She tucked a free strand of hair behind her ear and followed him down the hallway. _Maybe college wasn't going to be so bad_.

Flynn took her to a common area and they played pool and watched some TV on his tablet. She thought he was nice and he made her feel less alone. They talked about college and were they came from. Flynn was an orphan and went from home to home as a kid. He was also a huge nerd and she liked that, not a jock, down to earth.

"Oh! Hey Flynn I got to go, class starts in 10 min and I have to get to the other side of campus" she said.

"Will I see you again?"

"Hopefully" she smiled and grabbed her things.

"Wait what's your number" he called after her.

She reached into her satchel and pulled out paper and pen and wrote down her number "Text me or ill assume you forgot" she smiled and waved goodbye, then rushed off to art 101.

She got to class just in time and found a free table. She pulled out art supplies and arranged them nicely as class began. The teacher talked about art forms and how the class was going to be structured. She surveyed the room to see who her fellow classmates would be. _Wait...blond hair and broad shoulders, that asshole from the elevator Uhh! _She simmered with anger and forced her attention on the class. "These will not be your seats I will be arranging you by table and that will be your seat for this semester," the teacher said. He began to read off names and she crossed her fingers hoping she would not be with blondie. "Mr. Bjorgman you will sit across from Miss Jones," she let out a sigh, _crossing your fingers never worked_. She tried to hide her face as he sat down so he wouldn't notice her, but he realized who it was and he rolled his eyes at her as he thumped down into his chair. "_You're that girl from the elevator_" he hissed "watch were you're going next time". She pretended that she did not hear him. He wasn't worth her time. "Now a team building exercise. Get to know your partner and name three things you learned about them to the class at the end of the exercise," the teacher instructed. "I already know you're an asshole," I snapped. "It's not my fault you don't pay attention," he shot back. _Uhhhh men!_ She breathed in to relax "Well I'm stuck with you so _you_ might as well get to know me" she said unhappily. He crossed his large arms and for a moment it seemed as though he wasn't going to speak. "Fine, but your first,"

"Whatever. My name is Jordan and I don't like when people treat me like shit," She hinted "Anyways, I was born in Alabama moved up north, my mom is Puerto Rican and…I have a roommate with no boundaries…" She added trying to lighten things.

His eyebrow raised in interest "No boundaries. Tell me more is it girl on girl action scissoring in the moonlight," he purred.

She chuckled "No of course not… she was having sex with some guy when I was trying to get into my dorm. Like really it's the first day of school. You don't even know anyone and you're already fucking." I ranted.

"Wait you mean to tell me she was having sex with a guy she just met that day?" disbelief covered his face with his eyes wide waiting for an answer. She noticed his eyes in that moment. They were hazel with little flecks of...gold it seemed, she itched to draw him.

"I'm assuming but if they messed up my CDS or took my ramen I'll have to kill someone," He smiled. She actually kind of liked the way he smiled, with his whole face. "So what about you three things I could learn" He looked around clearly now bored of the conversation. "Names Kristoff ummm" he ran his hand through his silky golden locks. "I have a sled dog named Sven, I grew up in Alaska and have no tattoos." She inspected him. He did have a nose ring, two eyebrow piercings and small gauges, but indeed no tattoos. _That I could see anyways._ He shrugged his shoulders and lightly flipped his hair "So what now?" he inquired. The teacher was wondering from group to group. But the confidence she had just gained faded and suddenly she fell quiet, examining the classroom. Class proceeded swiftly and they reviewed some old art forms she had previously covered in high school. She placed her head in her hands letting her charcoal black nails sprawl across her forehead. After letting out a sigh she opened her eyes and looked across at Kristoff. He_ was_ handsome. His jawline was so angular and he was built like an ox. _Damn he would be fun to draw, all the angles and lines._ She leaned against her hand softly thinking of what pencils would be needed and what shade of yellow his hair would be. He turned in her direction and her attention quickly snapped back on the teacher. Class ended and she grabbed her things and hurried out of the door. Never looking back.

She walked through the quad feeling the night air brush her face. She looked through her bag for her phone. _Maybe Flynn had texted me._ None the less two unread messages from a new number. Hey then followed by Its Flynn from earlier today. She smiled down at the phone and typed a response. Hey, just got out of class hopefully I will have a better time getting to my dorm ;) **send**. She fixed the satchel over her shoulder and walked towards the dorm towers in the distance. It was a cool night and the stars were out. She always loved the cosmos. She missed that the most, the sky. The way one could stand in the freezing air just to get a look at the thousands of suns resting in the sky. _Bzzzbzzzbzzz_ she looked at the phone it's late where are you? I'll walk you to your dorm. I looked around I think I'm near the library **send**. She crossed the quad moving towards the library hearing the light click of her boots on the ground. People moved around probably heading to night classes or to dorms. _Bzzzbzzzbzzz_ Come inside I'm by the computers. After entering the enormous library she searched for Flynn. She noticed the tall boy with long brown hair leaning against a desk talking to a sharply dressed auburn haired man. She clutched her bag tightly. _I didn't know there was gonna be another person._ "Hey Flynn" she waved shyly as they both looked at her. Flynn smiled and walked over as the other man sauntered over with an unspoken air of intelligence and grace. He had a little bit of a beard and deep green eyes. He was definitely older, that much she was certain. She moved to turn her attention on Flynn.

"Hey this is Hans" Flynn introduced.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance miss…?"

"Jordan, my name's Jordan"

"Beautiful name, I'm Flynn's RA"

"Oh funny I live on the same floor as Flynn" I smiled.

"Wonderful I'll be seeing plenty of you"

She nervously adjusted her bag "So Flynn are you gonna take me back or are you busy?"

"I was jus-" Flynn started.

"Flynn's plenty busy. But I'm free to escort a nice lady like yourself back safely" Hans cut in.

"Umm ok…I guess I'll see you later" She smiled at Flynn, noticing a flicker of defeat flash across his face quickly. _I must have imagined it._ Hans and Jordan walked quietly side by side towards her dorms. She immediately fell into deep thought. She had actually looking forward to waking with Flynn he just naturally made her feel comfortable. Hans must have been talking to her, but she didn't notice until he tapped her shoulder startling her out of her daze. "I'm so sorry I was thinking" she grabbed his arm apologetically, instinctively. _He was so muscular._ Realizing what she had done she pulled back quickly immediately feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry" she buried her hands in her pockets and watched the ground as they walked. Hans laughed "its ok don't worry about it, I was just asking how you liked the school so far?" Jordan continued to look at the ground. "It's nice, but it's only my first day… it's definitely overwhelming I'm not used to a city, I tend to keep to myself and I love the freedom it provides" She glanced sideways at him. "OH, I'm rambling aren't I?" he smiled but not goofy like Kristoff had, but handsome, absolutely handsome. She wanted to make him smile again. "It's quite alright. I like to hear you talk. You have a lot of passion, I just have to coax it out of you" _was he flirting with me?_ They made small talk as they walked. She loved the way he purred with eloquent speech. He was a junior with a business major. He wanted to run his own company one day. His older brothers all had established themselves in high ranking positions and he was the last one to prove himself. She told him of her life and he watched her with deep interest. When they got to her dorm she couldn't help but not want to leave. He was so nice to be around. "Thanks for walking me" She moved to leave and he gently grabbed her arm to turn her towards him. "I'd like to see you again" he looked down at her. She was so surprised by his sudden forwardness. Give me your phone she ordered he reached in his pocket and handed her his galaxy. She typed her number into his phone. "Text me" was the last thing she said before she turned and walked through the door. She noticed that the room was in order with no roommate to be seen. She threw her things down lazily on the bed and grabbed her toiletries and proceeded to the community shower. Once in the shower she lulled the day's events over in her head while the warm water ran from her hair to her toes. After getting dressed she headed back to the room. She flopped down on the bed and opened up her phone. To Flynn: Hey I made back ok **send**. Bzzbzzbzz new number: It's Hans. A wave of heat spread through her chest To Hans: hey im heading off to bed text you tomorrow **send**. Bzzbzzbzz Flynn: good I wished I could've taken you sorry,To Flynn: its no problem I had a good time talking with Hans but im going to bed night **send.** She turned the phone on silent and plugged it up next to the bed as she got under the sheets and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
